Unplanned
by Somewhere Nowhere
Summary: Zero and Kaname both love Yuki and hate each other right? Well maybe it's a little more complicated...
1. New Sensations

Zero peered up at Kaname angrily, thrashing against the chains binding his weakening body. His veins burned with a liquid fire and every single nerve screamed in pain. The level E transformation was well underway. He shuddered and pulled at the heavy shackles, moving as far back from the pureblood as possible. "What the hell…are you…doing here," he panted, gritting his teeth and feeling his fangs graze the inside of his lips. A faint, sweet line of blood swelled up. He swallowed hungrily and looked up to see Kaname lick his own lips reflexively. "I think you already know Zero," he murmured, taking another step forward. "Yuki." Zero felt his eyes narrow. Suddenly, Kaname leaned forward, bringing his wrist to his mouth and paused. His eyes met Zero's and then he bit down hard, tearing his own flesh. The smell of fresh blood instantly flooded Zero's heightened senses and he felt his mouth water, his hungry gaze drifting to the small dots of red growing against Kaname's pale skin. Slowly, they began to run, making tiny rivers over the flesh before dripping torturously to the floor. One drop…another…Zero held his breath, trying to shut out the seductive scent. Kaname held the wound out to Zero. "Drink," he said coldly. Zero painfully turned his head away. He heard a quiet curse and found his head roughly grabbed and jerked back around. His cheek brushed the soft material of the vampire's uniform and Zero felt his silky hair against his lips. "Drink," Kaname ordered once more. Zero felt the warm pulse of blood through a suddenly vulnerable throat. Kaname reached up with his free hand and undid another button of his uniform. "Just do it," he said, this time his voice was soft, almost pitying. As revulsion and shame flooded Zero's mind, he lost control and bent closer to the warm flesh of Cross Academy's Night Class leader. Unable to stop himself, he sank his fangs in deep with a sudden desperation. Rich and viscous liquid filled his mouth, soothing his dry throat and heating his chilled skin. He sucked hungrily, unaware of his surroundings or how much time had passed.

When his thirst abated he withdrew his fangs and felt Kaname lean against him weakly. Feeling slightly obligated, and being obviously responsible for Kaname's condition, he stayed still and waited for the other vampire to compose himself. Kaname's body was athletic and muscular, but now Zero noticed a certain delicate fragility as he supported almost all of it's weight. The room grew hot and suddenly Zero's light clothing began to feel constricting. He fidgeted, suddenly wishing the man would hurry up and leave. After a moment he did, but as he walked out the empty, shadowy room suddenly seemed even darker than before.

Kaname stumbled into the hallway, breathing heavily. His heart was pounding hard and a wave of dizziness crashed over him. His usually cool, pale skin was flushed and a slight blush had risen weakly to his cheeks. The blush was inexplicable. It shouldn't have happened from being fed on by another vampire. The blush deepened a little as he touched the tiny, fading marks on his neck. It had hurt feeling Zero's fangs break the skin, but his mouth had been warm and soft. Kaname shivered and immediately felt self disgust pour over him. _Why am I remembering that now?_


	2. New Worries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Well that was obvious though :p**

Zero woke with a jolt, panting heavily and looking wildly around the room. He could still taste Kaname's blood in the back of his throat. The dream was so vivid, for a moment he thought he was still in the cell. _Damn it Zero calm down. _Growling quietly, he slid out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Shock rippled through him as his feet touched the cold floorboards. He quickly pulled on his boots. He looked down at the buttons he had managed to undo before falling asleep and started fixing them as he walked. When he reached the door, he paused and grabbed bloody rose, stuffing the gun into the waistband of his jeans. Once outside, he took a deep breath. It was a little chilly, but the breeze was refreshing. There was a full moon and the cloudless sky was choked with stars. Zero walked along aimlessly and looked up to find himself in front of the night dorm. "Zero?" A soft voice murmured from the shadows to his right. Kaname Kuran stared back at Zero's surprised look with a ghost of a smile brushing his lips. "Hungry again?" Zero frowned and shook his head in disgust. He turned to walk away, but barely moved a step before Kaname was in front of him. His face began to burn. He was glad it was dark out. Kaname grabbed his chin and tilted his face up. "It's not very polite to leave without saying "hello" at least," the vampire said softly. Zero pushed the hand away with a snarl "screw you Kuran." Kaname laughed quietly, dangerously. "Goodnight Kiriyuu." Zero ignored him and walked away. Kaname leaned against a nearby tree. _Now why in the world did I go and do that?_

Zero was still fuming by the time he reached his room. What the hell was that bloodsucker thinking? _More importantly Zero, what were you thinking? _He thought to himself. Every bit of training he had as a hunter had gone out the window, along with his composure as soon as Kaname had touched him. He groaned and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Why was he letting Kuran affect him like this? His anger rose along with a strong sense of self disgust. _I'm being ridiculous. _He looked up at the wall across from his bed. A picture of him and Yuki from last Christmas was staring back at him. Her smile made his anger disappear and a warm feeling flooded his chest. _Yuki. _He laid back and relaxed. _I'll deal with Kuran later._

Kaname stared out his bedroom window moodily. _What's wrong with me? _His breath ghosted across the glass, making it foggy. Slowly, he traced a finger through the condensation, tracing Yuki's name across the surface. It stared back at him, almost accusingly as he remembered his earlier run in with Zero. He sighed and wiped his palm over the letters, erasing them. _Get it together Kaname. _Footsteps sounded stealthily in the hallway outside his door. "Yes?" He called before his visitor could knock. There was a hesitant pause, then the door slowly opened. "Is everything alright Kaname-sama?" Aidou hesitantly asked. Kaname nodded and waved a hand in dismissal. "Goodnight Aidou." Aidou blushed and bowed slightly "Goodnight Kaname-sama." The door closed and Kaname pressed a hand to his suddenly aching forehead. What a mess.


	3. New Sights

Zero stared out the window, making a mental list of everything he needed from town. _Cleaning supplies, shampoo, shaving cream… _"Zero why don't you answer question five for us." Zero looked up sharply as the professor slapped his desk with her ruler. She met his blank look with a raised eyebrow. "Well?" Zero hesitated and glanced at the problem. He fought down a triumphant smirk as he quickly calculated the problem in his head and wrote out the answer neatly in his notebook. The professor's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. Obviously she hadn't expected him to know the answer. She cleared her throat. "Yes, well be sure to pay closer attention while you're in class." She walked away indignantly, muttering about disrespectful brats. Zero put his head down on his arms and sighed. It had been a week since the incident with Kaname. Zero had since become a pro at ignoring him and keeping his eyes on anything and everything else whenever the vampire was around. _Stupid Vamp. _Zero frowned thinking about the strange dreams he'd been having. His face heated as he thought about the most recent one. _Ugh why the hell am I thinking about that now? _He groaned softly and closed his eyes, trying to focus again on the shopping list.

The walk into town took a while, but Zero was glad to be out. _At least there's no chance of seeing him here, _he thought. Humming a little to himself, he broke into a run, feeling suddenly more energetic than he had in days. _It's a shame Yuki couldn't come though. _Zero slowed as he reached the first few shops and houses. In front of a large, white house to his right two kids chased each other across the yard. As he watched, an attractive woman called them inside for dinner, her husband coming up beside her and sliding an arm around her waist. His chest tightened. Choking down bad memories, he turned away and kept walking. _Family. _He shook his head and ignored the ache that was trying to suffocate him. _Damn vampires._

The sun had set, and Kaname waited in the shadows of a nearby building observing the vampire. It crouched stealthily, the hunger in it's eyes unmistakable. The poor, mad thing had finally succumbed to it's bloodlust and was now out of control. Pity twisted in his stomach, but he quickly pushed it back, steeling himself. He froze as the level E let out a deep throated growl. Before Kaname could move, it launched itself into a narrow alleyway. Cursing, he followed, hoping he wasn't too late.

Zero cut through the narrow alleyway, grimly dragging several heavy shopping bags. _How'd I get stuck doing all the shopping again? _He sighed and adjusted his grip, feeling his fingers going numb. He paused as he heard a small scratching sound. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he stiffened. He looked down the empty alleyway apprehensively. _Come on Zero, quit being so paranoid. _He shifted uncomfortably then slowly started forward. Goosebumps broke out across his skin as a strong scent assailed him. _Blood. _Not the warm, sweet kind lurking behind fragile skin, but old, decaying blood that made his throat tighten in disgust. "What…" His voice died off as a shadow drifted around the corner, sliding close to the building and leering at him with eyes that burned crimson, the air around it reeking of death.

Zero stood frozen as the level E approached. It was a young woman about 20, with wavy brown hair and soft features. She would have been attractive if those features weren't currently twisted cruelly into a look of monstrous desire. Zero dropped the bags and took a step back, pulling his gun smoothly from his waistband. "Stay where you are," he ordered, trying to keep his voice steady and strong. The vampire looked him in the eyes and smiled, her fangs glinting in the dim light. "You're the same as me," she whispered, a knowing look in her eyes. She moved a few steps closer, her body swaying in a graceful, almost feline way. "I'll take your pain away." Zero raised his gun, his hands now unsteady. "Zero shoot her!" A familiar voice sounded from behind the level E, far more desperate than he ever imagined it could be. Zero just managed to catch sight of Kaname before crashing hard to the ground. A sharp pain flooded his right shoulder, he could hear the bones crushing. Kaname was yelling something frantically and a splash of warm liquid splashed all over his face. _Blood. _He remembered thinking faintly before everything went dark.

Kaname bent worriedly over Zero, tossing aside the now lifeless body of the level E. He heard Shiki and Rima come up behind him. "Get rid of it," he ordered, nodding at the corpse. He turned his attention back to Zero, ignoring the vampires as they hurried to obey. The boy was badly injured. His right shoulder and arm were bloody and half crushed, vicious bite marks sank into his skin near his neck. Kaname quickly bit his own wrist, barely registering the surprised sounds from Shiki and Rima. Holding it over Zero's mouth, he watched as cherry red drops of blood fell past the prefect's lips. "Come on Zero," he murmured, feeling a sharp stab of panic. Finally the blood seemed to have an effect, and Zero groaned a little and tried to reach unconsciously for his injured shoulder. Kaname caught his hand and held it away from the wound, noting how cold his skin was getting. Taking off his jacked, he quickly wrapped it around Zero and picked the boy up. Casting a final glance at the still face, he turned and walked out of the ally.

Shiki and Rima stared at each other in amazement as Kaname left, temporarily forgetting the mangled pile of flesh at their feet. "Since when has Kuran-sama cared so much for Kiryuu?" Rima wondered out loud. Shiki shrugged and glanced around at the blood spattered walls. "I don't know, but I've never seen him so upset." They turned and continued with their cleaning, pondering what in the world their Dorm Leader's relationship was with the bleeding boy in his arms.


	4. New Tenderness

**Kaname cradled Zero gently in his arms, holding the boy protectively to his chest. "Damn it Kiryuu why in the hell didn't you shoot!" He burst out in frustration, the shock of his earlier panic still nagging him. Zero groaned and moved closer in the vampire's embrace. Kaname quieted and pushed down his irritation. A warm sensation pooled in his stomach and heat flooded his face as the boy grasped his sleeve unconsciously. "Still, I don't know why I reacted like that," he continued in a much softer voice. Kaname was absolutely clueless as to how seeing this boy injured could make him loose his carefully maintained control. "Why is it you?"**

**Kaname pushed open the door to his room, ignoring the curious stares of the night class. Shouldering it closed again behind him, he walked over to his bed and laid Zero down carefully. The silky white sheets immediately began to stain red, but Kaname hardly noticed as he tenderly pushed silver hair out of the boy's face. A knock sounded on the door and Kaname barely looked up as Ichijo walked in. "Kaname-sama is everything…" His voice died off as he spotted Zero. Taking one look at the situation, Ichijo rushed back out for a first aid kit. Kaname turned immediately back to Zero, missing the small, amused smile that had crossed his friend's lips. He took off the prefect's jacket, being as gentle as possible. Zero winced in pain, but didn't open his eyes. Laying the jacket aside, Kaname winced as he noticed the bleeding continue. His fangs ached to be coated in the delicious red liquid, but he ignored the sensation and reached for Zero's shirt. He felt uncharacteristically clumsy as he began fumbling with the buttons, blushing furiously as one by one they came undone. Zero's normally pale skin had gone even paler from the blood loss and his exposed skin looked like smooth ivory against the sheets. Kaname winced as he looked again at the horrible wound, Zero's paleness making the blood look even brighter. Slowly he peeled the fabric completely off, lifting Zero a little so he could fully remove it. Tossing it to the floor, he felt a sharp pain in his chest as Zero's face twisted in agony. Kaname laid a hand softly on his cheek, trying to soothe the boy. Zero nuzzled closer to the light touch, his chilled skin aching for warmth. Ichijo walked in and stared at the scene in amazement, surprised to see his normally cold and distant dorm leader being so tender and gentle. He hid his smile and walked quietly to Kaname's side.**

**Kaname looked up in surprise as Ichijo appeared beside him. He hadn't even noticed the door open. He carefully reassembled his calm reserve and managed to look at Ichijo with a neutral expression. "You brought it?" He questioned, looking down at the white plastic box in the blond's hands. Ichijo nodded and handed Kaname the first aid kit. "Did you inform Kaien Cross?" Ichijo smiled. "He said to let you handle it." Kaname snorted in disbelief and shook his head. "Why am I handling it?" He growled. Ichijo began walking back towards the door, trying not to laugh. He turned back to Kaname with the most serious face he could manage. "He said you'd know how to deal with an injured vampire better than he would and that he has full confidence in your abilities."**

**Ichijo took one last look at Kaname's surprised face, then closed the door behind him thinking back to what had occurred in the headmaster's office.**

"_**Zero's injured?" Kaien Cross jumped up from his seat behind the desk, worry flooding his features. Ichijo smiled reassuringly and motioned the man to sit back down. "He's badly injured, but Kaname-sama has been taking excellent care of him." The headmaster frowned in confusion. "Kaname is taking care of him?" His tone was puzzled, obviously he couldn't quite imagine the scenario. Ichijo nodded and his smile widened. "I've never seen Kaname-sama so concerned before," he stated, his tone growing mischievous. Kaien seemed to catch on, a smile forming on his lips as well. "And here I thought those two hated each other," he paused. "You know, Ichijo-kun, I think I'll let those two explore their newfound friendship." The headmaster laughed a little, thinking back to his own romance with Toga Yagari many years before. "Tell Kaname I leave Zero entirely in his care."**_

**Kaname stared at the door for a long moment after Ichijo left before turning back to Zero. Opening the first aid kit, he began to clean the wound carefully. Zero hissed as the disinfectant burned the raw flesh. Kaname flinched at the sound and quickly located some pain killers. He helped Zero sit up, noticing how the boy was just barely conscious. ****"Zero I need you to swallow this medicine," Kaname told him softly. The boy didn't respond. **_**It'll be impossible to get him to swallow these pills in his condition, **_**he thought to himself. He reached for a glass of water on the bedside table and dropped the small tablets in, watching them dissolve. He held the glass to Zero's lips and tried in vain to get the semi-conscious boy to drink. **_**This isn't working. **_**He sighed in frustration as the mixture just dripped down Zero's chin. **_**Damn it. **_**Kaname hesitated a moment, then did the only thing he could think of. He moved one hand behind Zero's head, sinking his fingertips into the soft, silvery hair. Tilting the prefect's head back, he drank the contents of the glass himself. He held it in his mouth a minute, feeling his heart pound. Then he slowly lowered his face to Zero's. **

**Kaname felt a shock run through him as their lips met. Zero's mouth was soft and cool, his lips still wet from the water. Kaname pushed the sensations away, then forced the liquid from his own mouth into Zero's. The boy swallowed, a little of the mixture dripping onto the sheets. Kaname pulled back and eased the prefect back onto the mattress. Fighting the blush flooding his face, Kaname set busily to work on the wound again. He continued his cleaning, then applied some antiseptic and wrapped it with gauze. When he finished, he put the kit away and set it next to the bed. **_**Well that's done. **_**He ignored the way his mouth was remembering the feel of Zero's and the tight feeling in his chest.**__**Pulling a chair close to the bedside, he leaned back and watched the boy sleep for a while, making sure the pain pills were doing their job. Soon his own eyes grew tired and he shut them, falling deep into an exhausted sleep. **_**Zero.**_

**Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful reveiws! I'll update again soon ****J**


	5. New Perspective

Zero groaned and opened his eyes, a sharp pain running through his shoulder. He tried to sit up but stopped as the pain made him nauseous. _Where am I? _He wondered, not recognizing the room. A small motion to his right made him glance over. Zero stared in amazement as he recognized Kaname, fast asleep with his dark hair spilling onto the sheets. Kaname shifted again, mumbling Zero's name softly. A blush crept over Zero's face as the sound reached him. _Why would Kuran be saying my name? _The blush deepened as it hit him that he must be in the vampire's room, laying in his bed. Now Zero noticed that the pillow had the same cool, fresh scent as the boy next to him. He tried to sit up again, suddenly uncomfortable. His eyes watered and he suddenly couldn't breathe as another wave of pain crashed through him. He choked down a scream and stilled, not daring to move again. When the pain subsided, he looked at Kaname again, wondering if the movement had woken the vampire. It hadn't, and Zero took the chance to study the pureblood. His face was peaceful and still, a small smile curving his lips. His breathing was soft and even and his hair fell untidily into his face. Without thinking, Zero reached out and gently smoothed the wayward hair to the side. Kaname turned in to the touch, sighing lightly. Zero quickly moved his hand back and stared, he hadn't expected Kaname to be the cuddly type. Slowly his hand moved back towards the dorm leader. "So I see you're up. How are you feeling Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero jumped as Takuma Ichijo walked into the room. Ichijo smiled brightly at Zero's reaction and Zero had to wonder how much the vampire had seen. He fought down a blush and settled for an irritated scowl. "So what the hell am I doing here blood sucker?" He asked rudely, trying to hide his embarrassment. Ichijo walked over to the bed and sat down, ignoring Zero's protests. "You're here," he interrupted, "because Kaname-sama saved your life and has been taking care of you ever since." Zero looked back at Kaname in surprise. "Taking care of me?" He said half to himself. Ichijo nodded and stood. "You would have died you know, if he hadn't kept feeding you his blood." With that Ichijo turned and left, not letting his satisfied expression show until after he closed the door.

Zero touched Kaname's cheek lightly, unsure of what to do. The thought of how much the vampire had done for him left him confused and anxious. As he watched Kaname sleep, he tried to feel his normal sense of hatred and distrust for vampires. The feelings bubbled for a second then faded as he ran his fingertips over the smooth skin. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _He ached with frustration as his comfortable wall of anger slipped away. His hand moved from Kaname's cheek down to his slightly parted lips. Without knowing why, Zero gently began to trace their shape, marveling at their soft, strangely familiar warmth. Kaname's eyelids began to flutter and Zero quickly removed his hand, watching as the vampire's dark brown eyes slowly opened.

Kaname blinked in momentary confusion as his eyes met silvery grey ones. He blinked again and sat up, recognizing Zero. His heart beat sped up in relief as it registered the boy was awake and lucid. He carefully kept his face blank though and tried to sound bored. "So you woke up." Zero hesitated, then nodded. "Good, then I guess I can go ahead and go to class now." He stood, preparing to walk out the door and away from the suddenly uncomfortable situation. Zero sat up quickly in response. His face tightening from the pain and his fangs cutting into his lip as he tried to keep from crying out. Kaname froze, then rushed back to the bed. "Idiot!" He snarled, pushed him back into the pillows. His gentle touch was the complete opposite of his irritated tone. Sighing, he sat back down in the chair by the bed and grabbed more pain killers from the first aid kit. Walking to the bathroom, he filled a glass with cold water and then returned to the bed. He sat carefully on the edge of the mattress and helped Zero sit up, holding him close to ensure he wouldn't lose his grip.

Zero blushed at Kaname's proximity, but couldn't help leaning weakly into his chest. "Take these," Kaname ordered, holding three small white tablets to his lips. He obeyed, then took a deep drink of water from the glass Kaname held for him. Kaname's eyes seemed to soften as he watched, confusing Zero as to the emotion behind them. Kaname sat the glass back on the nightstand and laid Zero back down. The sudden absence of warmth made him shiver and Kaname looked at him with concern. "I'm fine," Zero murmured, shutting his eyes, "just a little cold." His eyes open again in surprise as he felt the mattress dip under a sudden weight. "Just until you warm up," Kaname said in a low voice. Zero blushed, but shifted closer, grateful for the warmth. His eyes slowly dropped closed again as the pain pills made him tired and soon he was asleep.

Kaname watched Zero sleep, softly putting an arm around the still shivering boy and moving a little closer. He had expected Zero to protest him getting in bed, but surprisingly the boy seemed comforted by it instead. Gradually, the shivering stopped, but Kaname didn't get up. He was strangely enjoying the boy's nearness and reluctant to leave. This puzzled him, but he pushed the confusion aside as one of Zero's hands moved down to where his was resting on the boy's hip. Unconciously, Kaname laced his fingers through Zero's and grasped the offered hand with a firm tenderness. Gradually his own eyes closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ichijo came to check back in on Kaname and Zero, since Kaname hadn't shown up for class. As he pushed open the door he froze. The most unbelievable sight greeted him and he had to slap a hand quickly over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Laying in bed together, foreheads touching, Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu were fast asleep. One of Kaname's arms was around Zero's waist, their hands entertwined. Ichijo stood for a full minute in shock, then hastily whipped out his cell phone. He quickly snapped a picture, then backed quietly out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. _Kaien Cross will love this, _he thought with a satisfied smile. Things were starting to get interesting.

Kaien stared at the picture in disbelief, letting out a long, full laugh. "Hahahahaha I told you Ichijo-kun! Letting those two get to know each other was an absolutely brilliant idea on my part!" Ichijo shook his head at the overly excited headmaster, laughing a little himself. "I wonder what'll happen with those two next."

The door to Kaname's room pushed open silently a second time, the uninvited guest not bothering to knock. He had waited until Ichijo-sempai had completely disappeared down the hall before daring to peek into the dorm leader's room. Aidou stared in shock and rage as he saw the scene that had made Ichijo laugh a moment before. Jealousy flared up deep in his chest as he turned and ran from the room. Kaname-sama, HIS Kaname-sama was cuddling with that arrogant and disrespectful level E. Shattering broke the silence as he stormed into his room and began throwing everything in sight. _Damn you Kiryuu. _

**Thanks for all the awesome reveiws again! I had to do a few more cuddly moments with Zero and Kaname while he's still bedridden. As for Ichijo he's probably a little o/c but I'm enjoying making him and Kaien play cupid :) I'll update again soon**


	6. New Surprises

Yuki Cross stared anxiously out the window, hoping for a glimpse of Zero's tall, lean figure walking towards the house. It'd been three days since he'd gone out to do the shopping and she hadn't seen him since. When she'd told her father her concerns, he'd smiled and shrugged, saying Zero was just fine. _If he was just fine, he'd have come back by now, _she thought, feeling a small wave of frustration at her airhead father. After a moment she relaxed and slumped back in her seat. "Yuki?" Kaien's concerned voice made her jump. She looked over to see him in the doorway, his mouth pulled into a tiny, uncharacteristic frown. "Worried about Zero still?" He asked knowingly. She nodded and looked at the floor. Her eyes widened a little in surprise as Kaien held out a cellphone to her.

"Look in the pictures," he told her as she grasped the small silver phone. She flipped it open and did as he asked, her face turning red as she flipped through some rather questionable images. "Zero's doing this kind of stuff?" She asked horrified as Kaien quickly snatched the phone back. "No, I just um..forgot these were on here. Hold on a minute." His face was as red as hers as he located the right image. He cleared his throat and handed it back to her. Kaien didn't know what he was expecting. Tears, anger, a confession of how much she loved either Kaname or Zero. He did not expect, however, the reaction he finally got as Yuki stared at the picture with wide eyes. Hugging the phone to her chest and jumping up with a squeal that would put any fan girl to shame, Yuki danced around the room acting like Christmas had come early. "I always wanted to hook those two up!" She giggled, oblivious to Kaien's amazement. "How did you get this?" She asked as she calmed down, finally turning to his shocked face. "Ichijo-kun forwarded it to me," he said, studying her closely. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yuki looked at him in surprise, as if he had asked why the sky was green or something. "Why wouldn't I be?" Kaien hesitated, unsure if he should continue. "I just thought you always had a thing for one or the other of them," he finally said. Yuki smiled gently. "I love both of them. They're my best friends and my big brothers. It's nothing romantic." In that moment if Kaien could have known who she did have something romantic with, he probably would have passed out from shock. Yuki looked happily down at the picture again. _Now we have to take things just a little further. _

Zero sat up groggily, the pain in his shoulder almost completely gone (thanks to pain pills and large amounts of Kaname's blood). Next to him, Kaname sighed in his sleep and cuddled closer, his head resting against Zero's thigh. Slowly Zero reached down and tangled his fingers in the pureblood's hair. He marveled at the silky texture and the contented little sound Kaname made as he ran his fingertips through the dark strands. Hesitantly, he began to lean forward….

The door burst open as Aidou walked carelessly into the room. Zero's face heated and he moved his hand, looking away from Aidou's accusing glare. Kaname stirred, the noise of the door hitting the wall waking him up. He looked up sleepily, unconsciously smiling a little when he saw Zero. The smile quickly faded though as his head cleared and he realized the situation. He sat up with a carefully blank face. "Aidou who gave you permission to enter my room?" His quietly threatening tone made the other vampire pale. Aidou blushed deeply, but didn't reply. He glared at the ground in front of him and mentally pictured how many ways he could rip Zero apart. The dorm leader's voice deepened in irritation. "Aidou, what in the hell are you doing in my room?" he growled. The vampire fidgeted. "Yuki Cross is here to see you," the blond said nervously, the pureblood's quiet rage beginning to sink in. Kaname looked up in surprise, his anger quickly dissipating as he eagerly looked towards the door. He dismissed Aidou and got out of bed, going to the bathroom to clean up. _Maybe when I see Yuki, all these weird things I've been feeling for Zero will disappear._

Zero watched the brunette walk into the bathroom with a sick feeling growing in his chest. His heart had sped up when he heard Yuki had come, but seeing Kaname's obviously pleased reaction had bothered him. He pushed the feeling aside and stood, going over to the small bag of clothes Ichijo had brought for him earlier. He slid his pants and shirt on, but when he tried to do the buttons on both, his injured arm clumsily refused to cooperate. _Great, _he thought, _I can't go see Yuki like this. _He resumed his fumbling with them, his irritation growing by the second. His eyes began to sting a little and he wiped at them furiously. _I refuse to sit here and cry in Kuran's bedroom because I can't button my damn clothes. _He smacked the fist of his good hand hard against the wall in frustration, closing his eyes. They shot open quickly as gentle hands began to tug at his front, patiently doing the buttons that he had been having trouble with. He looked down to see Kaname kneeling in front of him, his hands nimbly fastening the prefect's shirt. His stomach tightened as he realized that Kaname's hands were almost to the button on his pants.

Kaname hesitated, then moved his hands down, letting his fingertips rest on the waist band of Zero's uniform pants. He felt his face go red and his heart speed up as he took his hands even lower. _What the hell Kaname, quit acting like a blushing school girl and just button the damn pants. _He did the button quickly and stood, brushing the front of his uniform uncomfortably. Zero was looking at the floor in embarrassment and the room was dead silent. Finally Kaname couldn't take it and broke the silence. "Well we should, uh, get going I guess," he said and half ran for the door. Zero followed slowly and mentally kicked his own ass for not being able to button his own damn clothing.

Yuki looked up eagerly as the vampires walked in, jumping up to hug Kaname, then running happily over to Zero. She hugged him a bit more carefully than the dorm leader, not wanting to hurt him. "How's your shoulder?" She asked, lightly pressing her fingertips to the spot. He smiled reassuringly and assured her he was fine. She grinned and hugged him again, reaching up out of habit to push his hair out of his eyes. She grabbed his hand and led him back to the couch where she had been sitting and tugged him down beside her.

Kaname watched the two, an irritated feeling bubbling up. Strangely, he didn't mind that Yuki was being so familiar with another guy, but it bothered him that that other guy was Zero. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought, but it nagged him. He sat down uncomfortably in a chair next to the couch and stared at the wall, not wanting to see how Yuki and Zero were smiling and leaning happily on each other. Zero's normally stoic face had lit up the moment he had seen the girl. Kaname fought down the urge to leave and throw a tantrum like any spoiled two year old.

Zero sat on the couch with Yuki, glancing over at Kaname's strained expression. The vampire looked extremely uncomfortable and Zero (misunderstanding the reason for it) assumed it was because Kaname wanted some time with Yuki himself. Suddenly unreasonably jealous at the thought, Zero intentionally leaned closer to Yuki and flirted as charmingly as he could.

Kaname watched angrily as Zero wrapped an arm around Yuki's shoulders. _What. The. Hell. _He growled mentally. He looked away, but couldn't resist looking back to see what Zero was doing next. Finally, he had had it. He stood, ready to walk away from the disgusting scene when Ruka walked in. Not really knowing why, Kaname walked over to her and pulled her into a light hug. She looked at him curiously, unused to being the recipient of his rare affection. She hugged him back, then gently pulled away, noticing Yuki on the couch.

Zero had stared as Kaname pulled the attractive vampire into a hug, his fangs digging into his lip as he struggled to remain seated. _Oh so that's how it is. He's a fricken womanizer. _He unintentionally growled, the noise drawing Yuki's attention. She smiled, having fun with the situation, but then she decided it was time to bring the little act to a close. Catching Ruka's eye, she stood and walked towards the curvy blonde invitingly.

Kaname and Zero watched in shock as the two embraced, Yuki passionately tangling her fingers in the vampire's long hair. When the kiss ended, they slid their arms around each other's waists and looked in amusement at the stunned boys. "Well, Ruka and I have plans today, so I'll see you two later," Yuki said cheerily and with that the pair turned and left.

"Do you think it worked?" Ruka whispered as they retreated down the hallway. Yuki grinned "well they were both certainly jealous seeing the other with someone else." Yuki pulled her lover close, her smile fading into a passionate look. "I was a little jealous myself."

**Okay, so I was having fun thinking of ways to get Yuki out of the way and this is what I came up with. I was laughing like an idiot imagining Kaname and Zero's faces. Anyway I'll update again soon :)**


	7. New Enemies

Zero and Kaname looked at each other for a long moment after the girls had left. Suddenly Zero burst out laughing, surprising both of them. "I never expected that," he choked out hysterically. Kaname found himself joining in, his laughter echoing Zero's. They stood there laughing and grining at each other, their eyes meeting across the room. For once neither one looked at the other warily or in disgust. Slowly as the laughter died, Zero felt himself smile tentatively at Kaname. Kaname's eyes widened a moment, startled at the sudden gesture. Then to Zero's own surprise, he returned it with his own genuine smile. Takuma Ichijo stood in the hallway fighting his own laughter as he lowered the video camera, already picturing Kaien's expression. "Bingo."

"Shizuka-sama are we almost there?" A soft voice spoke to the vampire's right, jolting her out of her reverie. She looked up at her companion and nodded, her expression softening as she saw the excited silvery eyes that stared back at her. She smiled a little and turned back to the road just as they rounded a curve and Cross Academy came into view. "Yes Ichiru, we'll be there very soon."

Kaien Cross stared out the window, ignoring Yagari's sarcastic smile. "You're trying to hook ZERO up with a PUREBLOOD?" The hunter drawled, snorting in disbelief. Kaien gave him a small nod, not taking his eyes off what was approaching the academy's gates. "Kai, what in the hell are you thinking? Zero's a hunter for shit's sake! It's what he was raised as, it's what he was trained to do. He'd never…not with a vampire. ESPECIALLY not with a pureblood!" Yagari paused. "Kai? Are you listening?" He joined Kaien by the window and peered out. "Who's that?" Kaien looked up at the hunter, finally giving him his attention. "Kurenai Maria. A distant relative of Hio Shizuka." Yagari stared back with a low whistle. "Hey Kai, you don't think…"

Kaname looked up sharply as he felt the other pureblood's presence. He glanced quickly back at Zero, checking if the other vampire had noticed yet. Zero was still sleeping deeply, a small smile curving his lips. He reached out and gently ran his fingertips over the boy's face, stopping at his mouth. A sudden urge gripped him and he tried to push it away before slowly giving in. Lowering his face to Zero's he lightly brushed his lips over the other's slightly parted ones. He pulled back quickly. The contact had been brief, but enough to make his heart start pounding and his breathing speed up. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _Kaname what are you doing? _Shock hit him as he felt the other pureblood's presence at the door to the Night Dorm. He threw one last look at Zero, then hurried out of the room. The presence was chillingly familiar. _It can't be…._

Zero groaned and stirred in his sleep, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He was still in Kaname's bed, the pureblood had persuaded him to stay until he was completely healed. Zero felt strangly relieved and wondered at how reluctant he had felt at the thought of leaving the Night Dorm. He raised a hand to his lips, still feeling the slight warm pressure. He shivered. The dream had been so realistic, as if the pureblood had actually been kissing him. He blushed, suddenly uncomfortable in the sheets that smelled so much like the vampire. _Zero, he's a vampire. Even if he wasn't he's still a guy! _Zero frowned and unsteadily got out of bed. _That's right. Kaname's a guy. _Not that the dorm leader could ever be mistaken as a girl in the first place, but Zero hadn't thought of him in the context of a possible lover before. _Hold on... lover! _Zero shook his head in disgust at himself. "No way," he mumbled to himself, "no fucking way." He froze as a new feeling ran through him, one that had nothing to do with Kaname. "She can't be here," he whispered to himself, feeling his body tremble. Hate and fear shook his body as he looked towards the door, sensing the pureblood's presence in the dorm. "Shizuka."

Kaname stared at the young girl in surprise, this was not who he was expecting. She stuck a hand out to him cheerfully, the dark presence that had been radiating from her drawing back and disappearing. "Kaname-oniisan, it's nice to finally meet you," the girl chirped, smiling brightly at him. Kaname took the small hand gently, hiding his confusion as he greeted the girl in return. "It's nice to meet you too Maria." He looked back at the doorway as a young man entered carrying the girl's luggage. His eyes grew wide with surprise. "Zero?"

The boy met his eyes with his own light silver ones. _No not Zero, _he mentally corrected himself. The boy was about the same height, the same features, the silvery hair and eyes. Looking closely though, Kaname could see that the boy had a paler face and a thinner body, more delicate than Zero's lean muscular build. He also radiated a completely different feeling. Where Zero gave off a dangerous, cold sensation, this boy gave off a less confident, darker one. The boy slowly smirked at the sound of his brother's name. "Zero?" he repeated quietly, his voice a liquid silver like his eyes. The smirk widened into a bitter smile that made Kaname's fangs tingle uncomfortably. The boy laughed softly, the underlying insanity putting the Night Dorm residents on edge. This wasn't a normal human servant. Maria smiled and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist affectionately. "Kaname-nii this is…"

"Ichiru?" Zero's shocked whisper startled Kaname, who hadn't even felt the vampire approach. He turned to see the boy on the staircase, staring in disbelief at his twin. Visably trembling, Zero stumbled down the stairs, his eyes locked on the brother who he had spent the last years believing to be dead. His heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest, his clammy palms clutching the railing for support. Tears filled his eyes unexpectedly, but he ignored them as he staggered towards his brother. "Ichiru."

The boy accepted Zero's embrace, his smirk never wavering. Without warning, he suddenly punched his brother hard, his fist connecting with some of Zero's barely healed injuries. The vampire gasped, red flitting across his vision as he sank to the floor in front of his twin. "Don't ever make the mistake of thinking we're still family," Ichiru said lightly, stepping around Zero and picking up Maria's luggage again. Slowly, he followed the pureblood upstairs to their rooms.

Kaname felt his hands tighten into fists as Zero fell to the floor. He trembled, barely containing his anger as he fought down the red tint that had begun flooding his eyes. His fangs dug painfully into his lip as he forced himself to stay still and appear calm. He watched, seemingly unconcerned as the pureblood and her servant disappeared up the stairs. "Dismissed," he said quietly to the other vampires. He waited until they withdrew to their respective rooms. He stared down at Zero, barely conscious from the pain. Allowing his feelings to finally show, Kaname knelt down next to the boy, his eyes filling with concern. "Zero," he said gently, lifting the prefect as carefully as he could. The vampire groaned in response, his unfocused eyes trying to find Kaname. "Shh, it'll be over in a minute," the pureblood reassured him tenderly. Kaname held onto Zero, then brought his free hand up to his collar. Unbuttoning his shirt, he lifted Zero up to his bared throat. The prefect clutched at him weakly, not quite able to understand what Kaname wanted. "Drink," Kaname whispered, digging his nails into his throat and allowing a small trickle of blood to roll down his skin. Zero gasped wildly at the warm smell of blood, snapping fully into consciousness. Clutching Kaname's shoulders, he ignored the pain and pulled himself up to the small cuts on the dorm leader's throat. Groaning deep in his throat he slowly licked up the small stream of blood. Running his tongue over the shallow scratches, he felt an almost electrical pulse run through his body as Kaname moaned softly in response. Zero smiled, suddenly bold.

Kaname started in shock as he felt a moan escape him. Biting his lip hard, he tried to ignore the way his body was reacting to Zero's tongue teasing it's way over his throat. His muscles tightened as one of Zero's hands moved from his shoulder down to his hip, enjoying the way the prefect's fingertips dug in fiercely. Zero nipped lightly at his neck, not breaking the skin, but raking his teeth over the sensitive area. Kaname felt him smile lightly against his throat, then soothe the raised red scratches with his soft lips. The pureblood trembled, no longer in control as Zero pushed him firmly to the floor.

Kaname laid compliantly against the cold marble as Zero stared down at him. The vampire's face was flushed, his eyes glazed with lust. Zero shivered as the force of those eyes hit him. _Is he enjoying this as much as I am? _Zero paused, uncertain. Kaname's long, delicate hands came up on either side of his face, his fingers tangling in Zero's hair and pulling him closer. Zero grinned, suddenly confident again. Bringing his mouth to Kaname's collarbone, he brushed his lips over the skin gently, then bit hard. The sweet taste of blood coated his tongue, fueling his excitement. He sucked eagerly, then pulled back. Kissing his way up the vampire's neck, he ran his hands over Kaname's broad chest, exploring. Slowly he raised his mouth to the pureblood's and kissed him as tenderly as he could, boldly running one hand down Kaname's stomach at the same time. Kaname made a small noise in his throat then twisted, moving smoothly so Zero's injuries wouldn't reopen. He switched their positions so Zero was underneath him, his legs straddling the prefect's hips. _My turn. _He smiled, his eyes trailing down Zero's body. The vampire flushed, shifting a little at the look in the pureblood's eyes. Kaname leaned over, his lips hovering over Zero's hungrily before crashing down hard, possessively. Now it was Zero's turn to moan as the dorm leader explored his mouth, his tongue expertly tracing his lips and slipping inside. Vaguely he felt Kaname raise his arms over his head, his strong grip pinning his wrists to the floor. "Zero," the vampire murmured against his mouth. Zero arched forward and kissed the vampire back hard. He felt his fangs scrape Kaname's lips. Suddenly a door slammed upstairs and the pair pulled apart quickly, both still breathing heavily. Kaname reluctantly stood up and held a hand down to Zero to help him up. Zero took it hesitantly and allowed Kaname to pull him up, unable to meet the pureblood's eyes. Kaname let go, sensing Zero's discomfort and unsure what to do. He cleared his throat and re buttoned his shirt. "Well, let's just go to bed. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Zero nodded, blushing and followed the vampire upstairs.

Aidou leaned against his door, tears pouring angrily down his face, breathing heavily. Kaname-sama, _his _Kaname-sama had been rolling around on the floor and kissing that disrespectful level E! _How could he? _Aidou wondered furiously. His fist hit the wall next to him sharply, cracking the thick surface. He stared at his hand as blood dripped mockingly over his skin. _I have to get Kaname-sama to come to his senses. No matter what. _He slowly raised his bleeding fist to his mouth, his eyes glowing red as he began to lick off the blood.

Ichiru leaned further into the shadows as his brother and the pureblood started up the steps. A smile played over his lips as he thought about the idea that had formed as he had watched the two on the floor. _Zero soon you'll understand exactly how I felt all those years. _Ichiru closed his eyes and remembered how his twin had looked up at the vampire. _Yes, _he decided, his plan would work out perfectly. Whistling jauntily to himself, he turned and walked back to Maria's room.


	8. Bonus Chapter! Kaien and Yagari

**I apologize for taking so long to update. A ton of stuff came up with school unfortunately. As an apology, my last chapter was longer than the other ones and I've added in this bonus chapter. Idk if you'll like it, but I wanted to play around a little with Kaien and Yagari's past. Anyway thanks to all my reviewers and please keep reading! :) Oh, and sadly I don't own Vampire Knight.**

Kaien Cross looked at the other man curiously, taking in the dark hair and blue eyes. His new partner. He turned back to the President of the Hunter's Association, listening with amusement as Toga Yagari argued with him. "I don't need a partner!" The young hunter spat, his exasperation obvious. "I can take on those blood suckers by myself. This guy will only drag me down." He pointed furiously at Kaien who gave his trademark airhead smile and waved at the angry hunter. Kaien was one of the original hunters created by the companion of the founder of the Kuran family. He was definitely stronger than this indignant kid. _Although the kid doesn't know it._ He sighed softly to himself and closed his eyes. _Has it already been that long? _His eyes opened again as his "partner" stormed out of the room. "Cross," the president said tiredly, "you'll have your hands full with that one." Kaien grinned. "That's why this'll be fun," he replied cheekily. The president shook his head wearily at the blond and waved his hand in dismissal. "Try to stay out of trouble."

Kaien caught up with the young man, just as he reached the front doors. "Wait up!" he called cheerfully, slinging an arm around the pissed 19 year old. The hunter pulled away in disgust, frowning angrily at his companion. "Go to hell," he said venomously. He stomped away, readjusting the bags Kaien's embrace had messed up. Kaien held back his laughter and adjusted his own bags, hurrying to catch up to the boy at the gate.

They had been walking for a few hours, all of Kaien's friendly attempts at conversation had been met with stony silence. To compensate, he decided to hum to himself. He was on his sixth repetition of _It's a Small World After All _when Yagari's short supply of patience ran out. He barely managed to dodge the huge rock his partner threw at his head, and turned to the boy with a surprised laugh. The laugh pissed the kid off more and he lost his temper completely, turning to tell his idiot companion EXACTLY what he thought of him. As he opened his mouth, a hand was slapped roughly over his lips, muffling his surprised exclamation. "Shhh," Kaien whispered in the boy's ear, "vampire." Yagari stilled in surprise, scanning the area around them warily. The presence he had missed suddenly reached him, cold slamming into his body like a sledge hammer. Kaien slowly removed his hand, cautioning Yagari with his eyes to stay quiet and still. The boy nodded slightly to show he understood, and he began reaching for his gun. The gun was unique, one of the anti-vampire weapons that could kill any vampire, even a pure blood but not harm a human. He pulled it out slowly and began to creep towards the presence, his heart pounding hard. _I'll show him, _he thought, moving faster past Kaien.

Kaien rolled his eyes in frustration as the other hunter started forward recklessly. Pulling out his own weapon, he silently slid the blade from it's sheath and started after Yagari. The boy had already run out into a large clearing, gunshots echoing loudly as he shot wildly at the vampire in front of him. The level E dodged effortlessly, it's blood crazed eyes locked on the young hunter. It slammed into him, knocking the gun out of his hand. Pinning him to the ground, the vampire looked hungrily into his eyes for a moment before revealing it's deadly fangs. The hunter trembled, his heart beating hard as the level E leaned in towards his unprotected throat, ready to rip it open. He closed his eyes tightly and braced for the pain.

A scream echoed through the clearing, loud and shrill as Kaien Cross plunged his blade into the level E. Blood flew up from the wound, splashing Kaien and drenching the boy underneath the creature. It howled and clawed at the blade sticking through it's chest. Kaien swallowed down his hesitation and twisted the blade, destroying the creature's heart. It slumped over lifelessly and he tugged it off the boy, bringing his sword up for one last strike to make sure the bloodsucker stayed dead.

Yagari opened his eyes slowly and sat up, his head pounding. He looked around to find himself in his sleeping bag, Kaien's slim form bent over in front of a campfire. The smell of bacon and eggs drifted over to him and he wiggled carefully out of the sleeping bag, approaching the other hunter. "So you're finally awake," Kaien smiled over his shoulder at him. Yagari stared blankly at the other man, expecting some kind of bragging lecture or something. Instead, Kaien turned back to making breakfast, smiling to himself in relief that the boy was okay. He looked up in surprise as Yagari settled down next to him, letting their shoulders touch. The boy stared silently into the fire for a long moment, the flames reflecting in his deep blue eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, standing slowly and getting the silverware out of the packs. Kaien looked at the boy in shock, then relaxed into a soft smile. "Anytime."

**If you guys like this I might add more of these kind of chapters in between breaks with Kaname and Zero or I could make it into a seperate story. Please let me know what you think. :)**


	9. New Seduction

Akatsuki Kain stared down at his cousin with concern. The blonde vampire was curled up on the floor asleep, tear marks still on his cheeks. His hand was slowly healing, tiny cuts and bruising still visible. He watched as Aidou shuddered in his sleep, huddling closer to the wall. Kain sighed and knelt next to the younger vampire, pushing his hair out of his eyes and noting blood where Aidou's fangs had dug into his lower lip. "What the hell happened to you?" he whispered softly, putting his arms around the slight body. Aidou moaned in his sleep and cuddled closer to the new warmth. Kain smiled a little and straightened, picking the boy up. Carrying him over to the bed, he gently laid the him down, tucking him in carefully. He stared at the tearstained face for a long moment, then bent to place a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. "It'll be okay Aidou."

Ruka looked up as Kain walked in, obviously upset over something. She laid down the cards she was holding and nodded goodbye as Shiki and Rima stood and left. "Hey. Everything okay?" She asked, concerned at seeing her usually calm friend so visibly worried. He shook his head and sat next to her on the couch, closing his eyes and leaning his head on her shoulder. "Aidou's been crying again." His usually smooth voice was rough and strained. Ruka sighed and ran a hand through his hair soothingly. "Is it because of Kaname-sama and Zero?" She asked. He nodded opened his eyes again, pulling away. "For Aidou, it's always been Kaname-sama. He admires him, worships him practically. His world revolves around Kaname-sama." Kain buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do for him. I just can't stand seeing him like this." Ruka nodded in understanding. "It's hard loving someone." She hugged him gently and smiled, flicking him on the forehead. "It'll work out Kain."

Kaname laid on the couch, his heart still pounding. The earlier events with Zero kept running through his mind. He tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. Finally he groaned in frustration and stood, walking over to the bed. He stared down at Zero's face, so unguarded and innocent while he was sleeping. Kaname smiled, feeling a little calmer. He reached out, almost unconsciously to the prefect. The desire to touch him was almost overwhelming. Zero turned in his sleep, mumbling something about "no peanut butter" . Kaname pulled his hand back quickly, a laugh bubbling up in his chest. Pushing it down he walked into the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He started to turn on the lights but stopped, not wanting to wake Zero. _I can see well enough anyway._ He turned the shower all the way on cold, deciding that cooling down was definitely a good idea, especially since a particularly vivid memory of Zero straddling his hips and kissing him had just popped into his mind again. Sliding his clothes off, he stepped into the water, wincing at the frigid temperature. _Well it's working I guess, _he thought wryly to himself.

Zero sat up half asleep and glanced towards the couch. "Kaname?" He whispered softly. The vampire didn't answer. _He must be asleep, _Zero thought to himself, unable to see clearly in the dark room. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom, not bothering with the light switches. Fumbling with his pajamas he bumped into something hard, falling to the floor. "Ow," he said, rubbing his arm and squinting up in the dark, trying to see what he hit. "Zero?" The light flickered on and he found himself staring up at Kaname. The vampire had obviously just got out of the shower, his hair was still dripping, sending beads of water rolling down his pale skin. Zero trembled, fully aware of the vampire's muscular chest and flat stomach. His face heated as his eyes involuntarily went lower, resting anxiously on the short towel around Kaname's waist. "Zero?" Kaname asked again, his voice changing from surprise to a darker, velvety tone. He sauntered closer and knelt down, the small space in the bathroom getting even smaller. He leaned in, their faces only a few inches apart. "Are you alright?" He purred seductively. Zero swallowed hard and nodded, his chest tightening as he met Kaname's eyes. Slowly he leaned forward, pulling up every bit of courage he had. Still staring the vampire straight in the eye, he pressed his lips to Kaname's and stilled, waiting for the vampire to respond. Kaname hesitated. He didn't want to push Zero, but the soft inviting lips on his were driving him crazy. Slowly he added his own pressure to the kiss, deepening it and trying desperately to control himself. _I can't take this too far. Not yet. _He wrapped his arms around the prefect, burying his fingers in the soft silver hair and pulling him as close as he could. Zero seemed to collect himself and pushed back, fighting for dominance in the kiss. Kaname chuckled. _Well this'll be interesting. _He broke the kiss and ran his lips over the vampire's jaw, stopping just below his ear. Nibbling it playfully, he smirked as Zero gasped and dug his fingers in Kaname's back. He gently ran his tongue around it, the smirk growing as the prefect writhed beneath him. "Zero," he whispered softly.

Zero bit his lip as Kaname toyed with him, not willing to give in to the vampire's teasing just yet. Moving one hand from the vampire's back, he gripped Kaname's hair hard and pulled, forcing his head back. He took advantage of this opening and began kissing the pureblood's neck, making his way down to his bared chest. Kaname gasped and surrendered, temporarily deciding to let Zero have his way. _Still I can't let this go much further. It's too soon. _He moaned under Zero's soft touches, sensing the boy's innocent hesitation. _Way to soon. _Forcing himself to pull back, he put a hand on Zero's chest making the vampire look up. "Zero, we should take this slower," he said gently, not wanting the prefect to think it was a problem with him or anything. "I think we need to talk before anything else happens." Zero hesitated, then nodded. He stared at the floor in sudden embarrassment. Kaname stood, then helped him up. "Let me get dressed first," he said, smiling a little as his own face turned red. He readjusted the towel which had begun to slip, then quietly closed the door behind Zero. He leaned against the wall a moment, trying to get his breathing back to normal. _Now I just need to figure out what to do next._

Kaien glanced back to the bed where Yagari was still asleep. _Hio Shizuka. _It was a name he hadn't thought of in a while. He leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the window. Snowflakes had begun to fall outside. He watched them, his thoughts drifting back to when Yagari had first brought him Zero. He frowned, remembering the bloody gashes on the boy's neck and the empty eyes that had stared back at him soullessly. "_He'd never…not with a vampire. ESPECIALLY not with a pureblood!" . _Yagari's voice rang through Kaien's mind. He sighed. "Shizuka, you have no idea what you've done," he whispered to the glass. He turned away and climbed back into bed, suddenly cold. Yagari moved closer and wrapped his arms around the hunter, nuzzling into the long blond hair. Kaien smiled and kissed his lover's forehead. _Thank you Yagari. _

Ichiru stared up at the ceiling listening to Maria's soft breathing. He thought back to his brother's wide eyes and desperate look as he had walked towards him. _Zero you always were too soft. _He gritted his teeth. "I don't need your pity or your protection anymore," he whispered to himself. Suddenly he smiled, pushing back the rage that had begun to writhe in his stomach. _Soon you'll pay me back for all those years you looked down on me. _He pictured Kuran Kaname's face, the smile widening. _Very soon._

**I just wanted to thank everybody again for all your support! I'm already working on chapter nine, so it'll come out today or tomorrow. Also, I've gotten really good responses to my Kaien and Yagari bonus chapter, so I'm thinking about adding one of those after every 3 or 4 regular chapters. I'm really having alot of fun writting about those two ^^ Anyway, I appreciate any and all suggestions and I'm happy you guys are still reading :) *Hugs everybody***


	10. New Attention

Kaname sat down next to Zero, not sure how to start. Instead he settled for staring at the wall, finding patterns in the dark wallpaper. Zero shifted uncomfortably. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He prompted, following the pureblood's gaze to the wall. Kaname cleared his throat. _I guess it's better to just be direct. _He turned to Zero and waited for the prefect to look back at him. "Zero what am I to you?" Zero started in surprise, he wasn't quite expecting that. "What do you mean?" He asked. Kaname looked him in the eye. "What do you think of me? How do you feel about me?" Zero paused. He wasn't sure how to answer. _How do I feel about Kaname? _He bit his lip, thinking hard. "I don't really know. Sometimes…I feel.." His voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words. Kaname held a finger to his lips gently, stopping him from continuing. "Zero I'm a pureblood. I know what you went through because of my kind. I understand if you don't…" Now it was Kaname's turn to trail off as Zero pressed his lips to his. "I know," Zero whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I know what you are. My entire life I've been taught to hate you with everything I've got. Then when my family… when they died I never thought I could possibly trust someone like you." He paused, reaching up to touch Kaname's face. "I don't know why but when I'm around you, it feels like it doesn't matter. I'm not a hunter and you aren't a pureblood. I just….I just want to be with you." He was trembling by the time he was finished, afraid to see Kaname's reaction. _This is it. He's going to tell me to leave. _

Kaname stared in shock at Zero, surprised by his sudden confession. Relief and happiness bubbled up in his chest and he grabbed Zero, hugging him close. "Good," he whispered to the shaken vampire, kissing his hair. "I want to be with you also."

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other close and listening as their heartbeats slowed. "So we're going to try this?" Kaname asked softly. Zero nodded and smiled. "Definitely."

Ichijo stood by the door, raising his fist in a silent gesture of victory. "Yes!" He mouthed, grinning uncontrollably. He blew a cheerful kiss to the door in front of him and ran off to tell Kaien the good news. _Hehehee success! _

Yuki and Ruka were walking hand in hand towards the Night Dorm when Ichijo flew past them. "Ichijo?" Yuki called, stopping the blond vampire. He grabbed her in a big hug, lifting her off the ground. "Yuki we did it!" He chirped in excitement. Yuki looked at him puzzled for a moment before it hit her. "Kaname and Zero?" At Ichijo's nod she squealed and hugged him back, half choking him. "Yes! Finally!" She looked back at Ichijo, turning blue from her grip. "Ooops, sorry Ichijo." She ran to Ruka and kissed her, absolutely thrilled. "See Ruka-chan? We make great cupids." Ruka smiled at the little brunette and nodded, her thoughts going back to her previous discussion with Kain.

Kain knocked quietly on Aidou's door, wanting to make sure he was okay. He frowned in concern when no one answered. "Aidou?" He called gently, pushing the door open. The blond was sitting in front of his t.v. Several empty containers of blood tablets were scattered around him on the floor. He turned to Kain, his eyes slightly unfocused. "Aidou what in the hell are you doing?" The blond shrugged and went back to downing the blood substitute in his glass. "I'm celebrating Kaname-sama's newfound happiness," he answered unsteadily. "Isn't it great Kain?" The ginger haired vampire shook his head and sat down next to his cousin with a sigh. "Get a hold of yourself Aidou. Just how much have you been drinking?" He didn't get a reply so he settled for counting the empty containers on the floor. "Aidou! You've already gone through a weeks supply!" The blond stared at him as if he were stupid. "So?" Kain gritted his teeth in frustration. "You're an idiot," he growled, standing up and walking back towards the door. He stopped as he heard a choking noise behind him. Feeling slightly guilty, he turned to see tears running down Aidou's face. "It was one thing if h-he liked Yuki, but another guy?" He looked up at Kain desperately. "I spent all night trying to think of how I was going to break them up," he sobbed, "b-but I've never seen Kaname-sama so h-happy before. I just couldn't." He hid his face in his hands and gasped for breath, trying to make himself stop crying. Kain sighed and walked back to his cousin, sitting next to him again and pulling him into a tight hug. "Stop crying Aidou," he murmured softly, "it's not the end of the world." _Oh yes Kain VERY helpful, very comforting, _he mentally scolded himself. He closed his eyes, exasperated. _I just don't know what else to say._

Shiki and Rima stared at the odd couple as they walked into class together. Shiki raised an eyebrow, then turned back to his magazine. Rima shrugged and leaned back against him, reading the same article. "The photographer was an idiot in this one," she remarked, disliking the angle of the photo. Shiki glanced at the picture and nodded his silent agreement, leaning his cheek on the top of her head. Rima glanced up, slightly surprised and smiled. Shiki wasn't usually so publicly affectionate.

Zero and Kaname sat near the back of the class. Zero felt uncomfortable with the knowing stares the Night Class was giving them. Toga Yagari walked in a moment later, saving him from further scrutiny. The hunter tilted his head in curiosity as he caught sight of them sitting together. "So you've transferred to the Night Class Zero?" He asked, looking pointedly at Kaname. "Any particular reason?" Zero shook his head and sunk lower in his seat, his face turning red. "Yagari-sensei will we be having a lesson now?" Kaname's smooth, confident voice spoke up next to him. Yagari laughed. "Considering most of you are far older than me, there wouldn't be much of a point to that now would there?" Kaname glanced towards Zero and back to Yagari. Yagari caught on fast and approached their table. "Of course for those of you that still need lessons, I'll happily continue in the library." Zero stood and grabbed his books, following after Yagari unenthusiastically. To his surprise, Kaname came along as well, grabbing Zero's hand as they walked. "You're coming too?" He whispered, leaning closer to the vampire. Kaname smiled and nodded. "It's just more time with you."

"Ahh, looks like we missed Kaname-oniichan," Maria whined as she and Ichiru walked into the classroom. The Night Class members visibly winced at her familiar way of addressing their leader. She skipped down the steps to the front of the room, dragging Ichiru with her. "Ichiru-chan, play a game with me." Ichiru sighed and nodded, compliantly taking a piece of chalk from her as they reached the chalkboard. "What game?" Maria grinned up at him and hugged his arm. "Tic-tac-toe!" He smiled back at the girl, patting her on the head. "Okay."

The Night Class watched in amazement as Zero's brother talked and played affectionately with the young pureblood. "Wow is he really related to Kiryuu?" Ruka whispered to Ichijo. Ichijo shrugged and stood, "I'm going to go catch up on some reading." Ruka caught the mischievous gleam in his eyes and smacked him on the arm. "You just want to spy on Kaname-sama and Zero, don't you?" Ichijo grinned. "Caught me."

Zero and Kaname sat next to each other in the library. Under the table Zero gently gripped Kaname's hand. They glanced at each other and smiled whenever they thought Yagari wasn't looking. _Yes, _Zero thought to himself, _this just might work out._


	11. New Fun

"Kaname!" Kaien attempted to pounce on the dorm leader as he walked into the headmaster's office. Luckily, Kaname's reflexes were up to the challenge and he quickly sidestepped the ecstatic blond. "Headmaster Cross," he said, nodding his head politely. "Oh come on Kaname! We're practically family now! You take good care of my little Zero, you hear?" Kaien babbled happily, ignoring the vampire's discomfort. "Kaname!" The pureblood looked up as his name was squealed a second time, this time by a pretty little brunette who tackled him in a ferocious hug. "I'm so excited about our double date! Zero should be here in a minute. He's still packing the rest of his clothes." Yuki stood back and studied the vampire for a long minute. "You sure look nice. It's weird seeing you without your uniform." Kaname smiled. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt, and black and white converse. Yuki's eyes rested on the intricate silver crucifix that hung around his neck, gleaming at her ironically from against his pale skin. His dark hair was styled and soft looking, and he smelled amazing. "Wow Zero's gonna have to beat some girls up tonight," the girl whistled in appreciation. "Hmm I might have to beat someone up too if my girlfriend keeps staring at you like that," Ruka's silky voice teased from the doorway.

The pair turned to see the curvy blond walk in, Zero following closely behind her. The sight of the prefect made Kaname pause and breath in sharply. Zero was dressed in black jeans that hugged his hips with a tight My Chemical Romance t-shirt that did nothing to hide his broad chest and well toned stomach. His black leather boots completed the outfit nicely. The vampire mentally licked his lips. _Gorgeous. _He walked up to the prefect and put an arm snugly around his waist, drawing him closer for a deep kiss. "You look delicious," he whispered, smiling as Zero shivered. The prefect lightly nipped his neck. "You don't look so bad yourself." A sudden flash of light made them pull apart a little. They looked over to see Kaien going crazy with his camera. "Stop it dad, you're blinding us," Yuki scolded as she gently pried the camera from him. Kaien looked down in mock apology and nodded, fighting a grin. Satisfied, the brunette handed the camera back to him, leaning close to whisper conspiratorially in his ear. "I want copies."

The theater was crowded when they arrived. Couples milled about in the lobby, giggling and leaning in for quick kisses. They all stopped to stare as the three vampires and Yuki walked over to the ticket counter. Whispers of "look at those gorgeous guys," and "damn those chicks are hot," followed them as they stood in line. Yuki giggled and grabbed Ruka's hand. "I have the sexiest date in here," she said, winking at the vampire. Ruka blushed and bent down to peck her on the cheek. "I won't argue with that," she laughed. Zero fidgeted, itching to grab Kaname's hand, but suddenly nervous. Sensing his hesitation, the vampire decided for him, wrapping his cool hand firmly around Zero's. Zero smiled and laced his fingers through Kaname's, his nervousness disappearing.

"May I help you?" A pretty young lady asked at the counter, blushing as she saw them holding hands. Kaname nodded and pulled out a twenty. "I need two tickets for The Resident," he said politely, giving the girl a charming smile. Zero began to protest, pulling out his own wallet. "I can pay for mine," he said, slightly embarrassed. Kaname grabbed his arm and kissed him lightly, making the girl at the counter squeal in delight. "How about you let me take care of it this time and you can pay next time." Zero thought a minute, then nodded, putting his wallet back in his pocket. After they got the tickets, they waited in line with Yuki and Ruka for Yuki's popcorn. "You guys look sooo cute together," she bubbled happily after the concessions worker took her order. Zero blushed and moved a little closer to Kaname, his eyes falling on a photo booth. Yuki followed his gaze and grinned, tapping Ruka's shoulder and pointing it out to her. The blond smiled and nodded in quiet agreement. "We'll do that after the movie," she said checking her watch.

The theater was dark as the walked in, the commercials had already started playing. They found a seat near the middle and sat, shifting around to get comfortable. "So what kind of movie is this?" Zero whispered to Yuki, who had snuggled down between him and Ruka. She grinned up at him mischievously. "A horror movie."

Zero's heart pounded. Oh shit. Horror movies were not his thing. Sure he was a vampire and a vampire hunter and he'd seen his share of blood and gore, but still. He shuddered. He hated when things popped out at people and the creepy music that played when the stupid bimbos walked into a room where the killer was obviously waiting. He sweated nervously and tried to look disinterested. Kaname picked up on his change in mood immediately. "You okay?" He whispered, putting his arm around the prefect's shoulders. Zero swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, of course I'm okay," he whispered back. Kaname raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, instead he hugged Zero tighter. "Alright."

Zero sat frozen at the woman screamed from the huge movie screen. His teeth bit into his lips as he fought to keep his hands from covering his eyes. Kaname smiled a little, but stopped as the prefect's fingers dug into his arm. Gently, he turned Zero's face away from the bloody images on the screen, pulling him close into a soft kiss. Slowly the vampire's tense muscles relaxed and he kissed the pureblood back, his fear giving way to a sweet warmth. "Mmm," he moaned lightly, feeling Kaname's tongue entering his mouth. After a long moment the dorm leader reluctantly pulled away. "Better?" He asked. Zero glanced back at the movie, and smiled a little, feeling a slight tenderness in his lips. He wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and pulled him over again. "Almost."

The rest of the movie was spent with teasing kisses and subtle touches. They didn't even watch the ending. As the four of them walked back out into the bright lobby they all sported new red marks on their necks and collar bones and kiss swollen lips. "Well that was fun," Yuki murmured linking arms with Ruka. "Hey I still wanna get our pictures." She tugged the blond to the photo booth, the boys trailing after them. Zero felt akward as the girls finished and Yuki shoved him and Kaname into the cramped space. They sat precociously on the small bench, Zero halfway on Kaname's lap. Zero smiled stiffly, he hated taking pictures. "Relax," Kaname whispered, wrapping his arms around Zero's waist and resting his cheek on the vampire's shoulder. Zero blushed and leaned back, enjoying the pureblood's closeness. Yuki popped in and pushed some buttons picking a pink and blue heart filled frame and giggling. "Smile," she chirped, ducking out as the timer on the screen began counting down. 3, 2, 1. At the last second Zero turned, pressing his lips to Kaname's. _Now that should be a good picture, _he thought satisfied.

**Sorry I took a while again. If you have any ideas for what else they should do on future dates please let me know! I'm going to do another Kaien and Yagari chapter soon. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome!**


	12. New Plan

Kaname and Zero said a quick goodbye to Yuki and Ruka, watching the two girls walk upstairs to Ruka's room. Kaname pulled Zero close and pressed a kiss on his collar bone. "Did you have fun?" He asked the prefect, running a hand through the soft, silver hair. Zero nodded and turned, pulling the pureblood down for a long kiss. "Zero," Kaname murmured, his heart pounding harder. Zero smiled and ran a hand up Kaname's shirt, enjoying the feel of his smooth, cool skin. In response, Kaname moved his hands down Zero's back and lower. Zero jumped as he felt a gentle pinch on his butt, gasping and pulling away in shock. Kaname laughed and pulled him back, holding him more securely and smiling at the deep blush flooding Zero's face. "Kaname…" Zero broke off as the pureblood kissed him again, softly biting and sucking his lip. _What if someone sees us? _The prefect wondered, well aware they were still standing out in the open hallway. He lost track of that thought as Kaname's mouth began to tease his neck. Something heavy hit the floor. They broke apart quickly at the sound of breaking glass. "What was that?" Zero asked, looking towards the stairs. He gasped as Ichiru staggered to his feet, looking in dismay at a broken glass vase, flowers and water joining the shards on the floor. Ignoring what had happened before, Zero quickly walked over and bent to help clean up. "You okay?" He quietly asked his brother.

Ichiru hid his grin and kept his eyes on the floor as Zero began picking up the glass. "I'm alright," he whispered, allowing his voice to tremble for effect. Zero glanced over him anyway, double checking his appearance. No blood. "Those flowers were for Maria-sama," Ichiru said sadly. He began carefully pulling the flowers off the floor, avoiding the glass. He bit his lip and fought back a smile as Zero hissed in pain. Kaname began to move towards him but stopped as Ichiru blocked his path, kneeling down by Zero. "I'm sorry Zero, is it bad?" Zero shook his head and held out his hand, showing Ichiru the shallow cut. "It's fine." Ichiru gently took the injured hand and wiped the blood away with his sleeve. He took off his uniform tie and tenderly wrapped it around Zero's palm. "We'll have to wash it out good later," he said, glancing up at Zero.

Shocked at his brother's careful concern, Zero stared at his twin, unable to understand the sudden change. Ichiru smiled back at him and wrapped him in a warm hug. He brushed his lips over Zero's cheek, the way they used to do when they were younger. "Missed you Oniichan."

Kaname stood in shock as Ichiru kissed Zero's cheek. _What the hell is going on here? _Remembering how Ichiru had punched Zero the day before, Kaname found it strange that suddenly the smaller twin was so concerned for Zero. His eyes narrowed as he met Ichiru's seeing the boy smiling mockingly at him from over Zero's shoulder. He growled deep in his throat as Ichiru hugged Zero tighter, running a slim hand through his hair. "I missed you so much," he heard him murmur. Fighting down the urge to rip the boy's throat out, Kaname walked over and pulled Zero to his feet. "Someone will take care of that later," he said coldly, gesturing to the mess on the floor. Holding Zero close, he guided the prefect towards the stairs. "We should be going to bed now."

Ichiru watched as his brother glanced back at him and smiled before following the pureblood upstairs. He waited until they were out of sight before he dared to let his expression slip. _It was too easy. _He chuckled quietly to himself. Oh yes, Zero was going to make this _very_ easy indeed.


	13. Bonus Chapter! Kaien and Yagari 2

_**Previously: **__Yagari opened his eyes slowly and sat up, his head pounding. He looked around to find himself in his sleeping bag, Kaien's slim form bent over in front of a campfire. The smell of bacon and eggs drifted over to him and he wiggled carefully out of the sleeping bag, approaching the other hunter. "So you're finally awake," Kaien smiled over his shoulder at him. Yagari stared blankly at the other man, expecting some kind of bragging lecture or something. Instead, Kaien turned back to making breakfast, smiling to himself in relief that the boy was okay. He looked up in surprise as Yagari settled down next to him, letting their shoulders touch. The boy stared silently into the fire for a long moment, the flames reflecting in his deep blue eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, standing slowly and getting the silverware out of the packs. Kaien looked at the boy in shock, then relaxed into a soft smile. "Anytime."_

Kaien yawned widely and readjusted his pack. He glanced over at his companion, the boy noticeably more subdued from the day before. A few deep scratches and dark, livid bruises peeked out from under his sleeves and above his collar. Remembering the result of his first fight with a vampire, he tried to shake off his worry. _It could have been much worse. _Trying to lighten the mood he looked around for an idea. They reached a lake, and he paused and nodded cheerily to himself. _Perfect. _

Yagari stumbled as Kaien came to an abrupt stop. He caught himself just in time to keep from running into the older hunter and bit back a curse as his injuries throbbed. Kaien looked back at him with a wide grin, ignoring the dark look the boy was giving him. "Lets stop here for the day," he suggested, shrugging out of his pack. Yagari huffed in frustration but set his own pack aside gratefully. He slowly straightened, his eyes widening as he looked up to see Kaien unbuttoning his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded loudly, taking a step away from the blond. Kaien grinned like a kid and finished stripping. Throwing his clothes toward Yagari, he ran to the lake and jumped in, splashing water loudly as he dove under. Yagari shook his head in disbelief, unable to reconcile this immature idiot with the skilled hunter that had bravely saved his life the day before. _That_ Kaien was strong and composed_. That _Kaien was… kinda amazing. He mentally slapped himself for the thought as his "partner" splashed around in _the lake doing a very convincing imitation of a seal. Nevermind. The only impressive thing about this idiot is just how incredibly stupid he actually is_. Yagari dropped the clothes Kaien had thrown at him and set to work setting up camp. "Yagari~" Kaien called the younger hunter. "Yagari-kun!~" The teen snorted and ignored the annoying singsong voice as he continued pitching their tent. He concentrated hard, getting more frustrated by the minute because of a stubborn tent stake. He didn't notice the shadow that appeared on the ground beside him.

"Gotcha!" Kaien lifted the boy easily and swung him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Yagari started, his bewilderment quickly turning to outrage. "Let me DOWN!" He kicked and squirmed trying to escape the hunter's grip. _This guy's stronger than he looks_, he managed to think a second before plunging into the cool lake. Kaien laughed as the boy spluttered and struggled to the top. "What the hell you idiot!" The outraged teen yelled, trying to find his footing. Kaien laughed and waded over to him, patting his head and resting his hands on the slim shoulders. Yagari's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't." The blond hunter decided to take that as an invitation. Soon they were splashing and trying to hold each other under, Kaien gaining a large bruise on his shin in the process. By sunset both were drenched and tired, but in a much better mood than they had been in earlier. Kaien glanced at Yagari. The boy had a small smile on his face and for the first time since Kaien had met him, looked genuinely relaxed and happy. Kaien grinned. Having a partner really wasn't so bad.


	14. New Danger

Zero woke with a start, a scream caught in his throat. He stared at the ceiling paralyzed and tried to catch his breath. The metallic scent of blood haunted him and he could still hear his mother's screams as if she were in the room with him. "Zero?" Kaname whispered from beside him. Zero jumped but quickly relaxed as he recognized the pureblood's voice. Slowly, Kaname sat up to peer down at him. The prefect's breathing was still irregular and his face was drawn and pinched as if he were in pain. Kaname reached over and carefully smoothed the hair out of Zero's face, trying desperately to soothe him. A tight feeling had started in his chest and he felt knots in his stomach from the thought of the boy next to him in pain. At his touch, Zero began to regain control of himself. He forced himself to breathe normally and pushed the memory of the dream away. "Are you alright?" Kaname asked. Zero warmed at the gentle concern in the vampire's voice. He nodded and cuddled closer, laying his head in Kaname's lap. "Just bad memories is all," he murmured, suddenly distracted by the hand skimming over his ribs in a gentle caress. The brunette hesitated, then moved his hand down, running his cool fingertips over Zero's stomach. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to replace every single one of those painful memories with something else. "Zero," the vampire's voice was rough and shaky as he tried to restrain himself. Slowly, the prefect sat up and wrapped his arms around Kaname, pressing their bodies closer. "Kaname," he breathed, his nails digging into the other's back, afraid if he didn't hold him so tightly the vampire would just disappear. Kaname hugged back reassuringly and wove his fingers into the soft, silvery hair. They kissed, holding each other as tight as possible, pressing their lips together hard. Despite the pressure, they continued roughly, both tasting blood as their fangs interfered. They both felt a little dizzy but neither wanted to let go. Kaname finally pulled back a little just as Zero was getting light headed. Gasping for air, they stared at each other hungrily. "We shouldn't…" Kaname began uncertainly just as the door flew open.

"Kaname-sama," Ichijo began urgently, hesitating at the sight of Zero shirtless straddling his friend's lap. He blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor feeling awkward. "Did you have something to tell me Ichijo?" Kaname asked, hiding his own blush and deftly shifting Zero so he was seated (somewhat more conventionally) on his lap instead of over it. Ichijo nodded and returned his gaze to the dorm leader, his eyes completely serious. "There's been a series of level E attacks by the town, six in the last hour." Zero's eyes widened in shock. "Six?" He asked, disbelief coloring his tone. Ichijo nodded solemnly and frowned. "This kind of a large scale attack in one area is almost unheard of," he said, his fangs biting into his lip in his discomfort. Kaname nodded and stood, running one hand through his hair. "Get Kain and Aidou and meet me in the hallway in five minutes." Ichijo bowed slightly and swept out the door, worry still clouding his face.

"I want to go," Zero demanded as Kaname buttoned his shirt. The vampire shook his head, bracing for the argument he knew was going to come next. Zero grabbed his wrist and forced Kaname to look at him directly. "Zero, you've just recovered from your injury. Not only that, but we don't know what we're walking into. An attack this large…" He trailed off, not wanting to consider the implications. Zero dropped his wrist and grabbed his own shirt, pulling it on and fumbling with the buttons. "Zero," Kaname began again. He was interrupted by Zero picking up Bloody Rose and clicking off the safety. "I'm a hunter, and besides there's no way I'm letting you go without me." He smiled, his fangs glinting in the dim light, slowly running a hand down the cold metal of the gun. "Let's go."

Kain, Aidou, and Ichijo were waiting for them in the hallway. They started as they caught sight of Zero but didn't comment. "Are we ready, Kaname-sama?" Ichijo asked, looking to the pureblood for confirmation. Kaname nodded, glancing back at Zero before heading to the door.

A full moon was out, lighting the way as they walked. As they drew closer to town, the strong scent of blood became more and more noticeable, making the vampires' fangs prick in discomfort. A chilly breeze picked up, sending the scent of multiple vampires towards them. "It can't be…" Kaname whispered to himself, narrowing his eyes. The thick silence surrounding them was suddenly shattered as wild, insane laughter began to fill the air.


	15. New Confusion

**I do not own these characters, or VK would sooo be a yaoi manga….*drools happily***

Zero woke with a start, a scream caught in his throat. He stared at the ceiling paralyzed and tried to catch his breath. The metallic scent of blood haunted him and he could still hear his mother's screams as if she were in the room with him. "Zero?" Kaname whispered from beside him. Zero jumped but quickly relaxed as he recognized the pureblood's voice. Slowly, Kaname sat up to peer down at him. The prefect's breathing was still irregular and his face was drawn and pinched as if he were in pain. Kaname reached over and carefully smoothed the hair out of Zero's face, trying desperately to soothe him. A tight feeling had started in his chest and he felt knots in his stomach from the thought of the boy next to him hurting. At his touch, Zero began to regain control of himself. He forced himself to breathe normally and pushed the memory of the dream away. "Are you alright?" Kaname asked. Zero warmed at the gentle concern in the vampire's voice. He nodded and cuddled closer, laying his head in Kaname's lap. "Just bad memories is all," he murmured, suddenly distracted by the hand skimming over his ribs in a gentle caress. The brunette hesitated, then moved his hand down, running his cool fingertips over Zero's stomach. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to replace every single one of those painful memories with something else. "Zero," the vampire's voice was rough and shaky as he tried to restrain himself. Slowly, the prefect sat up and wrapped his arms around Kaname, pressing their bodies closer. "Kaname," he breathed, his nails digging into the other's back, afraid if he didn't hold him so tightly the vampire would just disappear. Kaname hugged back reassuringly and wove his fingers into the soft, silvery hair. They kissed, holding each other as tight as possible, pressing their lips together hard. Despite the pressure, they continued roughly, both tasting blood as their fangs interfered. They both felt a little dizzy but neither wanted to let go. Kaname finally pulled back a little just as Zero was getting light headed. Gasping for air, they stared at each other hungrily. "We shouldn't…" Kaname began uncertainly just as the door flew open.

"Kaname-sama," Ichijo began urgently, hesitating at the sight of Zero shirtless straddling his friend's lap. He blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor feeling awkward. "Did you have something to tell me Ichijo?" Kaname asked, hiding his own blush and deftly shifting Zero so he was seated (somewhat more conventionally) on his lap instead of over it. Ichijo nodded and returned his gaze to the dorm leader, his eyes completely serious. "There's been a series of level E attacks by the town, six in the last hour." Zero's eyes widened in shock. "Six?" He asked, disbelief coloring his tone. Ichijo nodded solemnly and frowned. "This kind of a large scale attack in one area is almost unheard of," he said, his fangs biting into his lip in his discomfort. Kaname nodded and stood, running one hand through his hair. "Get Kain and Aidou and meet me in the hallway in five minutes." Ichijo bowed slightly and swept out the door, worry still clouding his face.

"I want to go," Zero demanded as Kaname buttoned his shirt. The vampire shook his head, bracing for the argument he knew was going to come next. Zero grabbed his wrist and forced Kaname to look at him directly. "Zero, you've just recovered from your injury. Not only that, but we don't know what we're walking into. An attack this large…" He trailed off, not wanting to consider the implications. Zero dropped his wrist and grabbed his own shirt, pulling it on and fumbling with the buttons. "Zero," Kaname began again. He was interrupted by Zero picking up Bloody Rose and clicking off the safety. "I'm a hunter, and besides there's no way I'm letting you go without me." He smiled, his fangs glinting in the dim light, slowly running a hand down the cold metal of the gun. "Let's go."

Kain, Aidou, and Ichijo were waiting for them in the hallway. They started as they caught sight of Zero but didn't comment. "Are we ready, Kaname-sama?" Ichijo asked, looking to the pureblood for confirmation. Kaname nodded, glancing back at Zero before heading to the door.

A full moon was out, lighting the way as they walked. As they drew closer to town, the strong smell of blood became more and more noticeable, making the vampires' fangs prick in discomfort. A chilly breeze picked up, sending the scent of multiple vampires towards them. "It can't be…" Kaname whispered to himself, narrowing his eyes. The thick silence surrounding them was suddenly shattered as wild, insane laughter began to fill the air.

"Kaname," A low voice hissed to their right. Zero couldn't tell if it was male or female. The cold tone sent a chill running down his spine and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Kaname was tensed beside him, his eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion. He opened his mouth to call out to the hidden opponent when a sharp snap sounded. On cue, the level E's advanced forward like well trained dogs, answering their master's unspoken command. The frightening laughter sounded once more, fading as it's owner disappeared. Zero bit back a curse as he realized just how outnumbered they were. The level E's didn't rush forward, they moved slowly and stealthily, making him think of large cats hunting. _And we're supposed to be the mice, _he snorted at the thought and brought Bloody Rose up to aim at the one nearest to him. Their small group had closed into a tight circle. He felt Kain at his back, Kaname on his right, and Ichijo and Aidou to his left. Kaname's calm, icy presence reassured him.

Kaname felt his fangs itch dangerously as the laughter disappeared. The voice had spoken too softly for him to be positive, but he had a pretty good idea who it had been. As the level E's began their approach, he fought back a growl in the back of his throat. He wished Zero would have stayed at the dorms. His eyes took on their shocking red glow as he drove his hand through the heart of the one that had sprung for him first. Warm blood splashed over his face and he allowed himself a feral grin that made his enemies pause before they succumbed to the blood lust their comrade's messy end provoked. Still smiling, he reached out and ripped off another one's head.

Zero grimaced at the sounds of tearing flesh beside him. The smell of blood quickly permeated the air, making his mouth water. _Focus damn it! _He turned back to the vampires in front of him and slowly squeezed the trigger. _Bam! _He flinched a little as the sound of the gun disturbed his heightened senses. Seeing an opening, the three remaining E's in front of him ignored the vampire Zero had just shot and leapt for him. Zero brought Bloody Rose up, knowing even as he squeezed the trigger again he didn't have enough time.

Aidou and Kain fought viciously side by side. Aidou winding long tendrils of ice to restrain and impale his opponents. Kain looked frightening covered head to toe in blood, his eyes gleaming as he took on 6 level E's at once. Ichijo chuckled briefly at the two, but quickly regained his grim frown as his E's made another rush. He heard Zero firing Bloody Rose and snuck a quick peek at the prefect, gasping as the boy went down.

Kaname felt his heart stop as he felt Zero fall beside him. His vision went black a moment as all his rage and fear condensed in an instant. _Zero. _Disregarding his own safety, he growled in fury and soon the world turned red.

Zero staggered back and felt his legs give out as the solid weight of the two surviving level E's hit him. The third one had been hit by his last shot and the fourth had already finished bleeding out (bullets from Bloody Rose are fatal because they prevent a vampire's regeneration and without treatment a vampire can bleed out just like a human). He felt his head hit something hard and felt pain then nothing as he passed out.

Ichijo looked around in amazement at the scene in front of him. After Zero had hit the ground, Kaname went berserk. He had never seen his dorm leader lose control like that before and it was frightening. He was reminded again just why purebloods were treated with such respect. He shifted his gaze from the bloody, corpse littered ground to where said pureblood was gently cradling Zero's head in his lap. The boy had taken a pretty hard hit if the huge, sluggishly healing gash on his head was any indication. He studied Kaname's face carefully, seeing the open worry and tenderness the dorm leader wasn't even bothering to hide.

Kaname felt himself tremble as he slowly lifted Zero's head onto his lap. "Zero?" he whispered quietly, concerned with the large amount of blood dripping from the boy's injury. His fangs bit into his lip and his jaw clenched as he tenderly examined the wound. He should have protected him! Better yet he should have locked him up in the dorms. Biting into his wrist angrily, he relished the slight twinge of pain and held it up to the prefect's lips.

Aidou watched in a strange mix of jealousy and anxiety as Kaname-sama cared for his boyfriend. He had restrained himself from his weird urge to run over when he had seen Zero on the ground. Watching the two now, he wondered over his feelings and clenched his fists as he pushed away his conclusion. _I can't actually care whether that piece of human loving, level E trash lives or dies. Impossible. _As he fought with himself he noticed Zero slowly begin to stir and bit back his sigh of relief. _It's just because of Kaname-sama, _he convinced himself stubbornly. The boy's eyes slowly flickered open.

Kaname felt his eyes widen as Zero began to move feebly. "Zero?" He caressed the pale face softly. Zero's eyes slowly opened and he let out a tiny moan of pain. He blinked groggily and tried to look at Kaname, his eyes unfocused and clouded. Kaname dripped a bit more blood in his mouth and waited patiently, talking gently to reassure the prefect. Finally Zero seemed to come around. Kaname felt himself relax as relief flooded him.

Zero stared up at him for a moment then asked in a small, unsure voice "who are you?"

**Aha yes I had to use some good old amnesia. I'm a drama queen at heart what can I say? So sorry I went on such a long hiatus and thanks to everyone who's sticking with me anyway. I missed cute Zero and Kaname moments (even though this chapter doesn't really focus on that) and I hope to have the next chapter out soon. ****J**


	16. New Faces

"Who are you?" Zero repeated quietly. Kaname gasped, feeling his chest tighten painfully. Zero sat up slowly, wincing at the dull ache in his head. He could smell blood on the man in front of him. A lot of blood. "Kaname," the brunette whispered. Zero frowned. He didn't know anyone named Kaname. His eyes warily followed the pureblood's movements as Kaname gently reached out a hand. "Zero, you don't remember me?" Zero flinched back from the touch and bit his lip in confusion, shaking his head. "Kaname-sama, we should get him back to the academy," Ichijo suggested softly from behind them. Kaname hesitated, concerned and upset. _Can we really get him back safely in this condition? _He nodded. They didn't have much of a choice. Keeping his movements slow and unthreatening, he again held out a hand to Zero, stopping short of touching him. "Zero, we need to go back now. You can't stay out here." Kaname felt his heart clench at the distrust in the silvery eyes. "Zero I swear we aren't going to hurt you. You need medical attention." The prefect thought for a minute, feeling his body's injuries and exhaustion and slowly nodded. "Alright," he murmured, dropping his eyes to stare at the backs of his hands. Why was there blood there? His hands weren't hurt…Zero's attention snapped back as the man in front of him shifted. He looked hard at the offered hand, blood was under the nails and staining the white cuff of the man's jacket. The pale, slim fingers were graceful and long. He wondered if the man was a musician… He had to laugh. A mass-murdering piano player? A serial killing violinist? His thoughts slid together. "Zero?" The man asked. The concern in the deep, silky voice brought him back to reality. Cautiously, he grabbed the outstretched hand. It was cool and smooth. The man smiled, his dark eyes lighting in relief. Zero couldn't help but wonder at this odd stranger.

Kaname smiled, almost groaning in relief as Zero finally took his hand. For a long moment he had thought the prefect would flinch away again. As gently as he could, he maneuvered them both to their feet. Zero touched his free hand gingerly to his scalp, wincing as he brought his fingertips away wet and red. "So who did I piss off?" He asked, in a fake cheery voice. Kaname caught the underlying discomfort in the words. He squeezed the boy's hand reassuringly and shrugged. "No one really you're just accident prone," Aidou piped up from behind them. Zero turned to stare at the smirking blonde, a little startled he hadn't noticed him. "Aidou," the blonde reluctantly turned to his cousin who had raised an eyebrow warningly. Ichijo just sighed and shook his head. Seeing Zero's clueless looks at all of them he decided to do a quick introduction. "I'm Takuma Ichijo. This," he said pointing at Kain, "is Akatsuki Kain, and his cousin Hanabusa Aidou." Zero nodded at the introductions and his eyes lingered on Aidou. Kaname watched him hopefully for any spark of recognition. "You," the prefect said unsteadily, "you seem kinda familiar." He staggered a few steps towards the blonde, looking at him carefully. "I'm not really sure, but it does feel like I know you." Aidou's eye's widened in shock and Kaname looked like he had just been slapped. How would Zero recognize Aidou and not him? Zero swayed unsteadily, interrupting the dorm leader's thoughts. Ignoring the boy's flinching, he wrapped an arm around Zero's waist and wordlessly started back towards the academy. Aidou stood frozen next to Kain. "How in the world did he remember me?" Kain didn't answer, but grabbed his wrist and started walking slowly after Kaname. Ichijo sighed softly. "Maybe it was bad luck to watch those soap operas," he whispered to himself, remembering an event similar to this. Curse Kaien for loaning him those tapes. He just hoped that this would end differently. Otherwise there was a really good chance Zero would end up with Aidou…He stopped that train of thought and rubbed his eyes. Peering around, he made sure they hadn't forgotten any bodies or random parts. Other than the random splotches of blood, not a corpse or limb was in sight. _Thank goodness_. With a last glance, he turned and started jogging to catch up with the others.

A deep hiss of displeasure filled the clearing long after the vampires left. _Incompetence. _That's what this whole mess came down to. Well there really wasn't much of a chance that a handful of level E's would actually manage to kill Kaname, but still! Fresh snow was falling now. It was slowly covering the crimson splashes on the ground, slowly hiding the fresh grave of the unsuccessful attackers. _Well there's always next time. _Grinning in satisfaction at the thought, already planning the next move, the vampire slowly left the clearing. _How nice that they cleaned up for me._

**Yeah I had to rush this chapter a little. I'm in the middle of a huge, extremely boring project for school so it isn't my best. I really wanted to update though. Anyway thanks guys. I'll try and make the next chapter longer and better to make up for it!**


End file.
